


You Have a Funny Name

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir as Chat Blanc, Adrien August, Chat Blanc is so Done, Chat Blanc references, Day 3: Athanase, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug as Miss Fortune, Missblanc, Names, T for the wine and cigarettes, Two villains chilling in a lair, age-up characters, dystopian universe, villains au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: When Chat Blanc revealed his second name — not mentioning his first and real one — to his partner in crime Miss Fortune, he didn’t expect her to laugh so hard.Adrien August Day 3 ― Athanase
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	You Have a Funny Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this au came out while deciding what I should do for this prompt. Like, a I wanted to do something… less angst for this (since is related to Chat Blanc) and turn out that a villain au, acid humor and little references that give mixed feelings was the best option.  
> *The characters are age-up for reasons*  
> Now think about a world where the two main miraculous are corrupted and there’s two villains out there who can create and destroy the entire city. Dystopic events later, Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune uses a certain lair of the maybe-no-more Hawkmoth to hide from the heroes.  
> Anyway, I hope you like!

The laughter echoed through the lair and the sound of wine swinging in the glass irritated Chat Blanc's super sensitive ear. He was supposed to be watching the city, committing crimes and destroying the other half of Paris that was standing. Not hearing his partner laugh at his name.

An hour ago, Miss Fortune was bored and when that happened, he needed to use all the patience that was still left in his heart. She had started a game of questions and answers about the few things they should know about each other. It was important since the heroes were after them and in her twisted logic, hiding in the shadows would help keep them out of the trail.

Personally, he saw more advantage in them getting to know each other fully to gain more strength. But he would try to convince her of that later. Now he needed not to cataclysm her.

She had asked his name and Blanc replied with his second name. _Athanase_. In full form, it was Adrien Athanase Agreste — the human AAA with least alcoholic problems. Afterall, he left the wine addiction to his mademoiselle.

“You have a funny name, Blanc,” Miss Fortune continued to laugh. “Isn't Athanase the name of a medical procedure?”

“I think you're mistaking it for euthanasia,” explained the villain nonchalantly.

“Whatever. I have never laughed so much in my life.”

Unfortunately, it was true. Despite the lunatic way that she literally laughed in the face of danger and their archenemies, Miss Fortune was even crying for laughing so much. Chat Blanc kept a smile for himself. Quiet and relaxed moments with his mademoiselle like that always made all that chaos of their lives worthwhile.

“Okay, my turn. I’ll reveal one of my surnames: Cheng,” she said when she calmed down.

The boy's cat ears dropped against his white hair.

“Why can't you have a strange and suggestive Chinese name like Long Fu? Or _anything_ less cliché than Cheng?,” he complained.

The black ladybug showed her tongue to her partner, laughing again.

“Blanc, my baby, it wouldn't be fun.”

“Damn you, miss,” Chat Blanc pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

With a small inhalation, soon a light smoke rose upwards. The moon looked beautiful across the huge lair's circular window. When the two joined forces, he had promised to bring a piece of the big star to the girl. He would, for sure. Even if he split the moon in two halves just for it. It was his promise.

Suddenly, the white cat felt something weighing on his body. Miss Fortune had laid down, her head resting on his lap. They were on in not a very big couch but it was easy to her to stretch her whole body there.

“Good night, my prince,” she yawned and winked at him. “Can you purr that cute song to me?”

Chat Blanc smiled deeply at her.

“As you wish, mademoiselle. **_Little kitty on the roof, all safe next to his lady_** …”


End file.
